Fíjate en mi
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Hermione no sabe si es correspondida... ¿Seguiran siendo amigos despues de todo esto?


Nota introductoria: La canción es 'Fíjate en mi' de Onda Vaselina (cuando todavía era Onda Vaselina ^^) (comercial).

Fíjate en mi 

**_Cuando te conocí_**

**_algo extraño paso_**

**_me guarde tu sonrisa en el corazón_**

**_ya no sobreviví_**

**_y en tu encanto caí sin razón_**

**_que dulce y cruel _**

**_es el amor_**

Hacía 5 años ya que lo conocía. Cinco años... y aun no podía olvidarlo. ¿Como se enamoró? Es difícil saberlo. Pero desde el primer día, cuando lo conoció en el tren, una sacudida en su interior le indicó que era especial. Su tenue voz... su cabello azabache... sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda... su expresión de niño, pero actitudes maduras... ¿Por qué él? ¿Por ser famoso? No... así hubiera sido el mas desconocido en el mundo de los magos, igual le habría causado emociones encontradas.

¿Y por qué no decirle que lo amaba?... miedo... ¿Acaso el le correspondería? Lo conocía bastante bien, y sabía la respuesta... Pero dolía... dolía mucho.

- ¿No vas a entrar a clases?

Ella voltea, viendo a una de sus compañeras de habitación. Lo había hecho de nuevo... se había quedado con la vista fija en el espejo, pero su mente divagó... el amor lo arruina todo.

- Si, ya voy... - contesta ella alistando sus cosas.

- Te digo, Hermione... en estos días andas en la luna.

Suspiró. Era cierto. Incluso la profesora McGonagall pensó que estaba enferma.... Y al menos que el amor contara como una nueva y fatídica enfermedad, estaba perfectamente sana... ¿Madame Pomfrey tendría un remedio para estas situaciones?

- ¡Hermione! ¿Vienes o no?

La chica tomo su mochila y siguió a su compañera. Últimamente ella y Parvarti estaban muy amables... como si entendieran por lo que estaba pasando. Llegaron a las mazmorras... la mayoría ya estaba en el salón... incluyendo a él.

- ¡Mione, por aquí! - le grita su pelirrojo amigo.

Ella sonríe, aparentando tranquilidad, y se dirige allá... pero el pelirrojo se recorre un lugar, dejándola en medio... esto no encajaba en sus planes... Ella quería sentarse lo mas alejada de él, dentro de lo posible... si se podía, estar en diferentes casas... mas exigente, en diferentes escuelas... mucho mejor, en diferentes planetas... Pero como no sucedería, lo mas factible era usar a su pelirrojo amigo como escudo protector.

- ¿Qué pasa, Mione? - pregunta él con voz pausada.

- N-nada...

La chica toma asiento, y sin querer rozó su brazo con el del ojiverde... se sonrojó... solo de sentir la calidez de su piel hacía que se le hirviera la sangre. 

- ¿Y por qué ahora me dejaron en medio? - pregunta Hermione aparentando tranquilidad.

- Protegerte - contesta automáticamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Protegerme? - ella esboza una sonrisa - Ron, ¿No estas siendo algo paranoico?

- Deberías sentirte halagada...

- Si, claro...

El profesor llega, interrumpiendo la platica. Respiró aliviada... Snape siempre los separaba, así que por lo menos en esa clase no tenía porque preocuparse de estar con él.

- Señor Weasley, allá con el joven Malfoy - comenzó a formar equipos Snape - Granger...

Hermione comenzó a guardar sus cosas. O le tocaría con Pansy Parkinson, o con alguno de los gorilones amigos de Malfoy.

- Por esta vez quédese con Potter...

¿¿QUE?? ¡¡COMO SE ATREVIA!! Justo ahora que quería que la mandara incluso con Malfoy, la deja con Harry... Snape si que sabe como arruinar la vida de las personas.

- Que bueno que no nos separó, ¿Eh? - sonrió él.

- Si - trato de corresponder ella.

Calma... el punto era mantenerse tranquila. Había fingido muy bien estos años... no tenía porque ser diferente ahora.

- Recibí una carta de _'Hocicos'_ - comienza a platicar Harry.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dice?

- Que sigue en una misión importante... ojala y se encuentre bien....

- No te preocupes, Harry... sabe cuidarse muy bien.

Harry sonríe, y ella trata de no sonrojarse.

- Potter, ¿Feliz con tu novia la sangre sucia?

Esa voz... Draco Malfoy molestando de nuevo. Harry lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras Hermione solo observa con calma... Un par de insultos por ambas partes y ya.

- Cállate - es todo lo que dice Harry.

Ron se acerca a ellos, y comienza el intercambio de insultos. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan inmaduros? Jamás lo sabría.

- Veamos que le hace esto a tu poción...

Malfoy arroja unas hojas al burbujeante caldero, y Hermione se pone de pie de un salto, alarmada.

- ¡Eres un idiota! - replica ella - ¡La vas a arruinar!

Pero Malfoy no tuvo ni tiempo de contestarle. La poción comenzó a formar grumos, y un pitido extraño resonó en el lugar.

- ¡Al suelo! - grita Snape acercándose - ¡Ese caldero va a explotar!

Todos gritan, asustados, y Hermione siente una fuerza que la impulsa al piso. Harry la abrazó, arrojándola al suelo y cubriéndola con su cuerpo para protegerla. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan lindo?

Se escucha una fuerte explosión, y Hermione siente picazón en su brazo. 

- Todos de pie ¡Ahora! - gruñe Snape - vayan a la enfermería ustedes tres...

Snape señala a Harry, Hermione y Ron. Malfoy no había sido tocado por la poción. 

- Gryffindor tiene 20 puntos menos...

- ¿Qué? - Ron escupe furia.

- ¡Pero..! - Harry trata de defenderse.

- Ahora son 30... y sigan hablando, para que pierdan mas.

- Vamos chicos - los calma Hermione - ya no hay que meternos en mas problemas...

Los tres salen del aula, y Ron aun esta rumiando lo sucedido. Hermione los observa con cierta comprensión, aunque también estaba fastidiada de tranquilizarlos cada vez que tenían sus pleitos infantiles con los Slytherins. Ya tenían 15 años, ¿Hasta cuando iban a madurar?

Hermione hace una mueca de dolor. Su brazo comienza a enrojecerse mas, y a arder un poco.

- Mione, ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Harry.

- Si... mejor nos apuramos.

- Te toco la peor parte - suspira Harry - a mi solo me dio en el hombro, y la ropa me protegió...

- A mi en la mano, pero no duele tanto - agrega Ron.

- Y yo que pretendía protegerte - Harry se lamenta.

- Valiente escudo - se burla Ron - con esa protección, mejor carga con tu varita siempre, Mione.

- ¡Ya quisieras! Déjame decirte que yo solo protejo a las chicas bonitas.

Hermione se sonroja, y Ron ríe abiertamente.

- ¿Y entonces por qué protegiste a Hermione? - pregunta Ron con sorna.

Hermione aprieta los puños con furia, pero trata de relajarse. Para Ron, ella no era una chica... era una persona con cuerpo de chica, y con actitudes de chica... y de hecho podría pasar por una chica... ¡Pero era Hermione! 

De esta forma, para el pelirrojo era un misterio como los chicos se fijaban en ella... Si no era una chica... era su amiga Hermione... 

Ella estaba acostumbrada a esto, e incluso le divertía cuando algún chico la halagaba, y Ron, en actitud posesiva, exclamaba _'¿Por qué te dice eso? Algo quiere... ¿Qué no ven que eres Hermione?'_

Harry era diferente. Era mas maduro, y entendía mejor sobre estas situaciones...era... encantador.

- El baile se acerca - dice Ron - lo bueno es que no tenemos que llevar pareja...

- Si, es cierto... 

El baile... Lo había olvidado por completo.

- Propongo que vayamos como los amigos inseparables - Ron se ríe - nada de presión por conseguir parejas...

- Apoyo - Harry levanta su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Mione?

- Somos tres - sonríe ella.

- ¡Es unánime entonces!

Al fin llegan a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey comienza a curarlos a todos, regañando entre dientes al profesor Snape por este descuido. Hermione observa a sus amigos, los cuales estaban planeando mil y una formas de matar a Snape lenta y dolorosamente. La hicieron reír... especialmente él.

**_Pero pronto aprendí_**

**_que no vale soñar_**

**_que soy para ti una amiga mas_**

**_hay algo entre los dos_**

**_que provoca este nudo en la voz _**

**_que dulce y cruel_**

**_es el amor._**

Viendo el fuego de la chimenea, se tranquiliza un poco. Eran muchos años ya, ¿Como era posible que aun no notará que le gustaba? Quizás ella no era tan obvia... quizás él era muy distraído.... definitivamente era la ultima opción.

Es decir, en el primer curso lo abrazó.... en ese entonces no se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho porque lo amaba... solo fue un impulso... Iba a arriesgar su vida... era tan valiente y decidido... No quería dejarlo ir. Cuando lo abrazo, hubiera deseado quedarse así para siempre... Jamás soltarlo... jamás dejarlo ir de su lado.

En el segundo fue el mas tranquilo... se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él, así que puso distancia... claro esta que no duro mucho tiempo. Las oportunidades se dieron, como en el tercer curso... donde se aferró a él para salvar a Sirius... Solo de recordar que cerca estaban, y como lo abrazó para no caer (o al menos eso pensaba él) hacía que se le subieran los colores. 

En el curso pasado fue donde no pudo contenerse. ¡Mira que besarlo! En la mejilla, claro esta, pero igual... ¿Como se había atrevido?

- Mione...

Hermione se sobresalta, viendo a Ron, el cual se sienta a su lado.

- Hola, Ron...

- Mione... ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado decaída últimamente...

- No es nada...

- ¿No confías en mi? Eres mi mejor amiga....

- Soy tu única amiga ¬¬

- Con mayor razón ^-^

- Ron.... es que....

- Vamos, estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarte.... ¿Es problema de 'chicas'?

- Eso depende a que te refieras con 'chicas'

- Ya sabes.... esas cosas que les dan... dolores mensuales y cosas así... Ginny siempre se queja con mamá, y yo escuché que un buen té de manzanilla es bueno para desinflamar el vi...

- ¡No, Ron, no es nada de eso! - Hermione lo interrumpe con cierta pena. No quería saber la vida personal de Ginny, y de paso la de Ron dando consejos femeninos de 'esa clase'.

- ¿Y entonces?

Hermione suspiró. Bueno, si Ron sabía.... ¿Qué mas daba?

- Me gusta alguien.

Ron parece no entender las palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Me gusta alguien...

- No, de veras...

- ¬¬.... te lo diré por tercera vez, y mas te vale contestarme algo coherente, ME GUSTA ALGUIEN.

Ron la observa con cierta picardía, pero a la vez sus ojos reflejan tristeza.

- ¿Y quien es?

- Lo conoces muy bien...

- ¿Neville?

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

- Es tu amigo.

- ¿Dean?

Hermione comienza a desesperarse. 

- Es tu mejor amigo.

- ¿Seamus?

- ¡RON!

- Es que me tienes perdido... ¿Mi mejor amigo? Pues... solo hay uno muy cercano, pero es imposible, porque me estarías diciendo que te gusta.... 

Hermione asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿¿¿HARRY??? ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿TE GUSTA HARRY???????

Hermione se sonroja, molesta.

- ¡Mas fuerte, que no te escucharon en la torre de Slytherin!

Ron se acerca a Hermione.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que te gusta Harry? ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Primero los demás dicen que tu eres bonita, y ahora me dices que TU ves a Harry de esa forma! ¿Que esta mal con todos ustedes?

- Gracias por tu apoyo moral.

- Lo siento... es que me has sorprendido.

- Si, me di cuenta...

Ambos se observan en silencio.

- Le diré que se te declare en la fiesta - suelta Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste... aunque tendré que hacer mal tercio, pero no importa...

- Ron... escucha que estúpido es todo lo que estas diciendo...

- A ver...

Ron razona sus palabras.

- Mmm... ¿Y donde entra la estupidez?

- ¡Ron! ¿Como crees...? ¡Harry no es tu juguete! No se me va a 'declarar' como tu dices nada mas porque tu se lo ordenas.... primero tengo que gustarle...

- Aja...

- Y luego tenemos que coquetearnos mutuamente...

- Aja...

- Y ya al final ver que si somos compatibles, y que ambos nos correspondemos...

- Aja... Hasta ahora no veo el problema.

Hermione baja la mirada.

- El problema es que no le gusto, no somos compatibles... y no soy correspondida...

Ron abraza a Hermione.

- Mione... no estas segura de eso.

Ella levanta la mirada, intrigada.

- Ya veras como el baile traerá muchas sorpresas para todos...

- ¿De que hablas?

- Solo vete muy guapa al baile... y actúa sorprendida.

Ron le guiña un ojo, y la chica queda con muchas dudas. ¿Ron le estaba diciendo que era correspondida? Es decir... él conocía mejor que nadie a Harry.... ¿¿Le gustaba?? ¿¿En verdad le gustaba?? ¡¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!!

**_Si tan solo cruzaras_**

**_conmigo tu mirada_**

**_de seguro verías_**

**_lo que siento por ti_**

****

**_Ser tu amiga _**

**_no me hace tan feliz_**

**_ya no puedo callar_**

**_fíjate en mi_**

El día del baile fue de nervios para Hermione. Desde que se levanto estuvo pensando en lo que podría pasar en el baile. ¿Como actuaría cuando Harry se le declarara? Mmmm... quizás si lloraba de la emoción.... no, muy sentimental... ¿Y si reía alegre?... no, muy exagerado... Diciéndole que sentía lo mismo.... mmmm... esa opción no estaba tan mal.

Todas las clases observó detenidamente a Harry, para ver si algo lo delataba, pero el chico siguió actuando normal, como si nada pasara.

- Nos vemos en el gran comedor a las ocho - se despidió Hermione de ellos.

- Pero apenas son las 4 - alego Ron.

- Si, Mione, falta mucho.

- Quede con Parvarti de ayudarle con su peinado...

Hermione sube rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando un 'mujeres' de sus amigos, los cuales se encogían de hombros para seguir con sus actividades.

Al llegar al dormitorio, ve a Parvarti y a Lavender, las cuales están sacando maquillaje y unas pinzas extrañas.

- ¿Lista? - preguntan las dos al unísono

Hermione asiente valientemente, y se dirige al baño. En realidad ELLA era la que les había pedido ayuda a Lavender y a Parvarti.... quería lucir sensacional esa noche, y necesitaba ayuda de las 'expertas'... el año pasado no se arreglo tan mal, pero ahora no quería solo ser 'bonita', quería ser _'la mas bonita'. _

Después de horas de arduo trabajo, Hermione se mira al espejo con una sonrisa. Le habían alaciado el cabello, pero ahora no con métodos mágicos... lo que una simple pinza puede hacer. Le hicieron un par de trenzas (cortesía de Parvarti), uniéndolas por detrás con un elegante y discreto moño de destellos rosas. A la vez, le dejaron unos mechones de cabello al lado de su rostro, para enmarcarlo, y la maquillaron discreta, pero con colores pastel que la hacían ver muy bien.

- Deberían estudiar para esto - sonríe Hermione al ver los resultados.

- Mejor tu deberías aprender a hacerlo - bromea Parvarti.

- Ponte la túnica, y estarás lista - sonríe Lavender.

La chica obedece, poniéndose su túnica de gala añil... Parvarti y Lavender eran las mejores... ni ella misma se reconocía.

Al fin, después de mucho esperar, bajo a las 8 en punto. Pensó que estaría mucho tiempo esperando a los chicos, pero se equivoco. Al llegar al gran comedor, vio a Harry y a Ron bromeando. El primero en verla fue Dean, el cual le dio un golpe a Seamus, y ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos. 

- ¿Que les pasa? - pregunta Ron, al verlos así.

Seamus señala a Hermione, la cual se sigue acercando. El chico casi se cae de la sorpresa.

- Esa muchacha se parece a Hermione - dice el pelirrojo sorprendido.

- ¬¬.... Soy Hermione, tonto - dice ella, llegando y golpeándolo en el brazo.

- ¿Y como le hiciste? Te van a regañar por andar haciendo magia oscura - bromea Ron.

- Que chistoso - Hermione le sonríe sarcásticamente.

Comenzó a escuchar murmullos cerca de ella, así que volteo, viendo a Dean y a Seamus cuchicheando y riendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso nunca me habían visto o que? - pregunta Hermione fastidiada, pero en el fondo encantada de la reacción que provoco.

- Es que - Ron la mira con admiración - hasta pareces mujer....

- ¬¬..... 

- Te ves bellísima, Mione... eres la mas bonita en todo Hogwarts...

Hermione observa a Harry, sonrojándose levemente.

- G-gracias....

- Vamos, tengo hambre...

Los tres entraron al gran comedor, y se dirigieron a una de las mesas libres. Platicaron... cenaron... siguieron platicando... todo normal. Harry no daba señales de querer estar a solas con Hermione... pero ella solo esperaba el momento para que el chico la hiciera la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo.

El tiempo siguió su curso... y la esperada proposición no llegaba. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse. Viendo que quizás necesitaba dejar solo a Harry con Ron un momento (para ponerse de acuerdo o algo así), se excuso, y salió a uno de los balcones.

Vio a lo lejos platicar a Harry y a Ron. Perfecto, no faltaba mucho para que Harry diera el paso definitivo.

Creyendo prudente regresar, Hermione se encamino a ellos, pero Ron la intercepto.

- Mione, ven, tengo que hablar contigo...

- ¿Qué? Pero es que Harry...

- Déjalo, esta con Seamus y Dean, esto es mas importante...

Hermione estaba desconcertada.

- Es que...

- Por favor...

Al ver la seriedad en el tono de voz de Ron, Hermione asintió, y salieron del gran comedor. Ron la llevo a los baños de Myrtle.

- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

- Es que... Mione... yo...

- Ron... ¿Que sucede?

- Hermione..... no sabes cuanto lo siento.... yo pensé...

Hermione siente como si le hubieran aventado un cubo de agua helada. Poco a poco iba entendiendo lo que Ron quería decirle, y no tenia el valor de hacerlo.

- Le gusta otra - es todo lo que puede murmurar ella.

Ron asiente... Y fue peor que si le hubieran encajado una espada en el cuerpo. La chica se deja caer, poniendo su mano en el pecho, apretándolo con fuerza.

- Mione... es mi culpa, lo siento, yo...

- No - dice ella - yo fui la tonta... sabía que jamás me iba a hacer caso... pero cuando una esta enamorada, se hace ilusiones.... 

Ron la abraza, pero ella lo aparta.

- Quiero estar sola, Ron.

- Yo...

- Por favor.... no quiero que me veas así... me estoy desmoronando, y mi orgullo es demasiado como para dejar que lo presencies...

- Soy tu amigo...

- Por eso precisamente.... 

Hermione se pone de pie, limpiándose las lágrimas.

- ¿Estarás bien? - pregunta Ron.

- Si.... iré a despedirme de todos....

Hermione sale de los baños, seguida de Ron. Con una entereza enorme, la chica se despide de Dean y Seamus (que estaban sentados con ellos), pretextando un dolor de cabeza.

- Que pena que te vas, Hermione - le dice Seamus.

- Apenas comienza lo bueno - apoya Dean.

- Si.... ya me platicaran.... 

Cruzo su mirada con la de Harry..... Dios... lo que daría por poder caerse ahí mismo, y llorar... pero no, no podía hacerlo.

- Adiós, Harry - se despide ella, saliendo del gran comedor.

Harry la observa extrañado... ni siquiera se acerco con él... ni se despidió como siempre lo hacía.

Al fin llego a los dormitorios... se deshizo el peinado con jalones dolorosos, llenos de frustración... se cambio la túnica, la cual rompió en jirones... con la mano comenzó a frotarse los ojos y el rostro, tratando de quitar todo el dolor que sentía su corazón. Se dejo caer pesadamente... llorando. 

La chica siente una mano en su hombro, y al voltear, ve a Parvarti y a Lavender.

- No sabes cuanto lo sentimos, Hermione - dice Parvarti, hincándose frente a ella.

- ¿Lo sabían?

- La mayoría lo sabíamos... pero creíamos que si te correspondía...

- Soy una estúpida.... ¿Como pude pensar que alguien se fijaría en mi?

- No, Hermione... no es tu culpa, es solo que no es el correcto para ti...

- Pero es el que amo - dice la chica con voz apagada.

- Hermione...

- Me siento como basura....

Parvarti la abraza, y Hermione comienza a llorar mas fuerte, mientras Lavender pone una mano en el cabello de la chica. 

Despertó al otro día, viendo que se había quedado en el piso, y que Parvarti y Lavender se habían quedado junto con ellas. Sonrió. Quizás ahora ya serían mas unidas.... estuvieron ahí cuando las necesitó, y eso decía mas que mil palabras. Ahora había un lazo entre ellas que no se rompería con facilidad.

Se levanto, viendo su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados, el cabello hecho un desastre, restos de maquillaje en su rostro, y su túnica por toda la habitación, en pedazos.

Suspiró. Se sentía mucho mejor, ayer pudo sacar todo su dolor... y estaba lista para enfrentar a Harry... Para enfrentarse a ella misma con sus sentimientos.

Trato de no hacer ruido, pero aun así Parvarti y Lavender se despertaron, y comenzaron a ayudarle a recoger el desastre que tenían por habitación. 

- Mira, ponte esto - Lavender le presto un antifaz helado a Hermione - te bajara la hinchazón de los ojos.

- Lavender, préstame el gel para alisar el cabello, tenemos que desenredar este nido de arañas - se ríe Parvarti, tocando el cabello de Hermione.

- Esta en mi maleta, búscalo...

Las chicas ayudaron a Hermione a desenredar su cabello, a quitarse el maquillaje y sus ojos se desinflamaron rápidamente. Ya era la Hermione de siempre.... excepto por esa mirada triste.

- Hermione...

Hermione abraza a Lavender y a Parvarti.

- Muchas gracias... no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes.

- No tienes que agradecerlo... ¿Estarás bien?

- Con el tiempo... pero ahora sé que solo es mi amigo... y que no podrá pasar nada mas...

Como era fin de semana, Hermione no tenia mucho animo para bajar al gran comedor... y verlo. Parvarti y Lavender eran sus ángeles, en definitiva. Le llevaron comida, y la acompañaban por ratos. Gracias a ellas superó rápido todo el asunto. 

**_Pero pronto aprendí_**

**_que no vale soñar_**

**_que soy para ti una amiga mas_**

**_hay algo entre los dos_**

**_que provoca este nudo en la voz _**

**_que dulce y cruel_**

**_es el amor._**

Hermione baja al gran comedor. Moría de hambre, no había desayunado, y se había ido directo a las clases. Por alguna razón, cuando vio a Harry, solo sintió una sacudida interna, y quizás nervios... Pero ya no le dolía. Se habían evitado mutuamente, y justo ahora solo estaba Ron.

- ¡Mione! - el chico se levanta y la abraza - No había tenido tiempo de preguntarte, ¿Como estas?

- Bien...

- ¿Estas muy enojada?

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? - sonríe ella.

Los chicos comienzan a comer, y Ron le platica a Hermione de como se golpeo el dedo con una puerta.

- ¡Esa puerta se mandaba sola! - se quejaba el pelirrojo.

- Tu eres un descuidado - dice ella tranquilamente.

- ¡QUE! ¡TU....!

Ron se queda callado, observando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Me da gusto... me da gusto que sigas con tu linda sonrisa...

- Soy de recuperación rápida - se jacta ella.

Terminaron de comer, y siguieron las clases de la tarde. De nuevo se evitaron... ni que decir... tiempo al tiempo.

En la noche, Hermione se dirigió a la sala común, viendo a Harry frente a la chimenea. La chica tuvo el impulso de irse corriendo... pero no, era hora de enfrentar todo.

- Harry - Hermione toma asiento a su lado.

- Hola, Mione - Harry la observa con un dejo de tristeza.

Los chicos se quedan en un incomodo silencio.

- Mione... ¿Estas enojada conmigo?

Hermione lo ve con un poco de ternura.

- No, no estoy molesta...

- ¿En serio? - la expresión de Harry cambia a total felicidad - ¡Creí que lo estabas! Como no me hablas...

- Tu eres el que no me habla - sonríe ella.

- Míranos, parecemos niños chiquitos.... pero me da gusto que no estés molesta... hoy...

Harry comenzó a platicarle a Hermione de su día, y ambos rieron. Hermione se dio cuenta de que siempre sería su amigo Harry, aun si lo quisiera de otra forma, y si él llegara a quererla de otra forma... siempre serían amigos.

- ¿Sabes, Mione? - Harry posa sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella - creo que con el tiempo... se podrá dar una mejor relación...

Hermione lo mira con duda.

- ¿Una mejor relación?

- Si... - Harry le guiña un ojo - aun hay tiempo, y no debemos apresurar las cosas.

Hermione no puede evitar el ver un leve tono rosa en las mejillas de Harry. ¿Que estaba insinuando?... lo que sea, ahora era mejor así... como amigos.

- Si tu lo dices - Hermione finge demencia.

Los chicos siguen conversando amenamente, y después se une Ron a ellos. Así era mejor, amigos los tres, sin querer adelantar las cosas... Harry toma suavemente la mano de Hermione, apretándola con cariño. La chica no sabía si en un futuro ellos podrían funcionar en una relación... o si lo intentarían, pero algo le había quedado claro: Siempre amaría a Harry.... Y siempre sería su amiga. 

**_Ya no puedo callar_**

**_fíjate en mi_**

**¿FIN?**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Jueves, 6 de Marzo del 2003**

  
  


**Y así preguntas con afán sincero:  
¿Por qué me quieres?... voy a responderte:  
Yo te quiero mujer porque te quiero;  
No tengo otra razón para quererte.  
  
¿Tú te conformarás con tal respuesta,  
que de mi propio corazón recibo?  
Tal vez la encuentre sin razón; pero ésta  
es la única razón por qué te escribo.******


End file.
